


Faith is My Pillar

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Devotion, Dreamwidth, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the 3 sentence ficathon 2018 promptAny fandom, any characters, faith is my pillar





	Faith is My Pillar

Cesare may claim that he is driven by faith, that everything he does is God's will. 

It is untrue, for his ambition is not holy, though frequently tolerated and often sanctioned by the Holy Father. 

Behind that burning ambition however is another deep desire, the passion he holds for Lucrezia, a love that he clings to through the darkest of days and longest of nights, his faith in and fealty for his sister stronger than any other belief.

[original fill](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5648958#cmt5648958)


End file.
